When lives connect
by annadid413
Summary: What would happen when a long thought to be dead twin brother shows up at your work place?
1. Chapter 1

Maggie Collins was many things, stupid was not one of them. So, when she first meant the man calling himself Adam Sinclair, but had no memory of them meeting before she knew something was going on. She laughed it off saying that he must just have one of those faces and she just has had too much wine. However, when a few days later when she got a call from the mystery man she had to go check it out. After all she wanted to know how he got the name and the face of one of her few friends in the art world.

As the duo sat down and began talking she noticed a certain button that did not quite match up to the others, a button camera. Not just any camera, but the one she personally had made for her ex-husband to match his favorite shirt.

"Where is he?" Maggie asked the fake Sinclair. "Where is Nate?"

Fake Sinclair at first looked panicked and then just shrugged and sighed. He got up and led her to the back of black cargo van before opening the doors to see four people sitting in the back all staring back at her.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on here? Or am I just supposed to guess?" Maggie asked, upset with how her quest to find out who the fake Sinclair is, was side tracked.

After a long uncomfortable ride to a very impressive looking house that was almost empty inside. She finally got some of her questions answered. She put it in the back of her mind how Elliot Spencer looked just like Adam Sinclair. They had a job to do, one that she was going to help with. For her son, for herself, and more importantly for her ex. Nate needed help and she knew that this was a way for him to get some of the closure that he needed to get better.

After the job, the group of six was back at the Foreclosed mansion talked and laughing, enjoying the feeling of a job well done. Maggie was finally able to focus on her other questions. She watched as Elliot walked out to the back as Parker and Alec were talking about the museums guards faces when the Mummy fell. Sophie was softly talking to Nate as they were relaxing with a drink in hand. So, she quietly got up and followed her current mystery man over to the patio, looking out over the garden.

"So," Maggie began, "Adam Sinclair. What made you pick that name?"

"Well," drawled Elliot in that soft southern voice of his, "Back home my family, we did not have a lot of money you see, so we made up stories and my brother and I are favorite one was with Adam Sinclair."

"Brother?" Asked Maggie, finally starting to connect the dots. But why would her Sinclair use a fake name as well?

"Yea, one brother and a whole lot of cousins that were in some ways more like parents and siblings then normal cousins." Elliot answered still looking out at the gardens lost in memories.

"Where is your brother now?" Maggie asked hoping that she was on the right track.

"Who knows. He is safer away from me.," Elliot answered finally looking at her, "Why all the questions Maggie?"

"Just one more question, then I will answer yours. Is your brother, your twin brother?" Maggie edged out getting slightly nervous about how intensely Elliot was staring at her.

"How did you know that?" Elliot asked in disbelief. He had done everything he could think of to separate himself from his family. Hell, his family thought he was dead for crying out loud. Where had he messed up?

"Adam Sinclair." Answered Maggie. "He is for the most part a recluse. He almost never comes to any galley openings or parties. However, he is email and talk to you for hours over art. I came across some 18th century pieces that I could not identify, and I contacted him. We eventually meant face to face a few years later, and he looks just like you Elliot. Just with shorter hair."

"Art, huh. He always did have his head in the books. But why the fake name? Jake what happened to you?" Elliot muttered to himself in wonder and disbelief hoping and against hope that what ever made Jake change his name was nothing that he did.

"Where is he?" Elliot asked Maggie quickly as all sorts of possibility's ran though his mind about what could have happened to his twin brother.

Maggie answered, "I do not know. The only time I meant him face to face was a few years ago in Indy, Indiana. The children's museum. Other then that one meeting I have only emailed him."

Elliot turned and walked quickly to the other room with the others. "Hardison, I need you to check something out for me. What can you tell me about someone from their email?"

Alec looked up at the sound of his name and said, "Email, not a whole lot. I can get you copies of there emails, and any info that they used while signing up. But man, they could have lied. No one checks to make sure that the facts are right with emails."

Elliot turned and looked at Maggie, "Give him the email. Please." He said with an almost begging look in his eyes.

"Ok, I just need to look it up. One sec." Maggie answered as she broke eye contact and reached for her purse and started to dig though it to find her phone. "There it is! Ok now opening, then contacts, it is under Sinclair, ok I got it. The email address is "

Nate and Sophie started forward and asked, "Elliot what is going on?"

Elliot replied softly, "You remember the alias I gave, Adam Sinclair? There is only two people who really know that name. Myself and my twin brother, Jacob. I thought I stayed far enough away form him to keep him safe, but if he is using an alias too he could be in a lot of trouble."

Nate looked at Elliot and then at Maggie wondering how this all came into being, then decided it really did not matter. The team was there for him when he needed help, they would be there for Elliot.

"Hardison, do it. Everything you can get." Nate answered Elliot unspoken question. "We are a team, if one of us needs help, we all help."

"Well something is not right on my end." Alec said quickly. "I got into the email, but then someone else is starting to hack back. I can fight this, but then who ever is on the other end is going to know I am not just a basic hacker. They will be on their guard."

"Stop for now." Nate answered. "Can you make it seem like someone was just trying to hack his email to send spam mail or something else normal."

"Nate, my man, you really need to stop asking me what I can do. It is the age of the geek baby; I can do anything I want with a keyboard and enough time." Alec answered as his fingers flew over the keyboard typing in lines of code faster then the group could read them.

"Good after that can you get us all tickets to New York city. We have a Library to steal." Nate said as he was standing up and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

After Maggie left to go back to her normal life and the plane ride up to New York the group of five people all looked at the building across the street.

"How should we play this Nate?" Elliot said eyes never leaving the gate that he was afraid may be locking his brother inside.

Nate thought for a minute, " Hardison, do you have any intel on the building? Anything we could use?"

"Not really man. Just that for a Library their defenses are threw the roof. The library of congress does not have this much security. A normal library would not, does not, have this. It is almost like what I did for our office. Who ever they have doing cyber security is like me, a hacker I mean. At my level too, and let me tell you man, there are not a lot of us out there."

"Is it chaos again?" Asked Sophie, understandably nervous. The last time the two were in the same city, chaos tried to kill her.

"I do not think so." Answered Hardison, typing one handed on her ever present laptop. "This is not his style. But I got to the main unguarded website to get the basic info. There is no picture of with Dr. Adam Sinclair name, however there is five other Dr. with no picture and then a name and a pic of a Dr. Jacob Stone, PHD in a ton of artsy History crap. Dude this guy is smart, like above my level smart. His IQ must be off the charts. Give me a mo, I am loading up the picture, and…wow!"

"What? What is it? What happened?" Asked Sophie, Nate, and Parker all at once as Elliot finally looked away to see what caused Alec to stop talking and typing."

"It is just dude, I know you said this was your brother, but you did not mention that you two were twins. I mean bro if I did not know better I would say this was you, just happier." Alec turned the laptop around so everyone could see the picture. It was just as he said, it was of Elliot, but an Elliot with shorter hair, a smile, and a more relaxed posture. Sitting on the couch next to him was a younger Asian male and a woman with red hair. The three of them were all relaxed on the couch smiling at the camera, the Woman was in the middle with both of the men having their arms touching her. Jacob with his arm crossed her back and the Asian male holding her hand.

"Who are they?" Asked Elliot, "I only know Jake from that picture."

"Just give a sec," Muttered Alec as he turned the laptop around to face him once more and began typing and muttering to himself. "Ok so the woman is Cassandra Cillian, and the guy is Ezekiel Jones. She is a Dr. with a PhD in math and he is computer expert. However I know of him. He does not do a lot of work in the good old US of A but he is the hacker keeping me out. I might be a bit better over all at hacking online but he is better then me at hacking into physical places."

"He is a thief, like me." Parker said quickly. "I have meant him before. He is really good. Really smart, kind of arrogant though. He used to steal things and then sell them to support different charity groups. We stole the Hope diamond together, he sold it and created a shelter for kids. He offered me half, I took enough to cover my costs and gave it back. I think that is the only time I have ever done that." Parker ended with a confused tilt to her head, as if even now she was unsure of way she did that.

"Well, sounds like a unique set of people." Nate said once again staring at the gate. "Ok I have a plan, Elliot you go in and pretend you are your brother. Parker will follow you in. Parker once your in find a way to follow Elliot without being seen, air ducts or whatever you can use. Alec you stay outside and watch over the coms. Sophie and I will act as tourists just looking for a quiet place to relax. Everyone stay on you guard and keep in contact. Elliot will need all the info anyone can get to play his part. Lets go."

Without another word Elliot walked forward past the back gate towards the front door. As he walked past the lions he wondered if he was doing the right thing, maybe there was another reason why Jake made an alias. As he walked though the front doors he realized that it did not matter, it was too late to change his mind.

As he was walking past the front desk he heard someone calling out to him, "Dr. Stone, Dr. Stone!" He turned to see the secretary jog towards him with some files in hand. "Sorry for yelling Dr. Stone, but here was the files that you wanted. I was going to just send them down when I had some free time but it has just been so busy since that new exhibit opened up this morning!" She finished with a smile before handing off the files, turning around and walking back to her desk. Elliot stared after her for a second before resuming his walk towards the back where he assumed all the employees and Dr. would be. He started to flip though the files just to see all sorts of pictures of old art runes and pieces of words that did not look like any language that he had ever seen.

Parker was about 20 feet behind coming and going trying to find someplace to disappear and do her thing. She noticed that all the air vents where locked, from the inside, and all had been placed out in open areas where no one, not even her, could get in to without being seen. She had never seen such measures in place, everyone else she had been people built the buildings with the idea of hiding the vents so no one could see them.

As Sophie and Nate walked in someone called out, "Excuse me folks, are you here for the tour?" Sophie turned around and put her best charming smile on and said, "Not really, you see my husband and I wanted to take a quiet break from all the noise and heat outside and thought we have some time to kill and why not take a look around the library. What kind of tour are you talking about, it sounds like it could be just want we wanted!" She finished with a happy look and was watching the secretary to see what she said.

"Well," The young lady began, "A group of our own Librarians got together and created a new exhibit to be opened this morning! It is about the history of libraries." At Nate look of boredom she quickly said, "I know the subject sounds boring but it is really cool. Our own Dr. Stone bought in pieces from ancient libraries proving how wars and whole cultures were started and ended because of the presence of a certain library. Two of Dr. Stones friends Mr. Jones and Dr. Cillian put together parts on how the modern world has changed libraries once again the digital age. Finally our head Liberian Dr. Carson filled in all the gaps and introduced how the idea of shared knowledge has changed the world. It really is very interesting, and the tour is about to start in two minutes so you are right on time if you wanted to join?" She finished with her voice trailing off into a question.

Nate tensed up when he heard the name of Dr. Stone and his friends, but soon relaxed without the young girl noticing. Sophie of course remained in character the entire time and replied, "Of course we would like to join. That sounds like just the thing we were wishing for. Will any of the Dr.s be here today? It would be so much fun to ask any questions we have to the people that help set it up."

"Well Dr. Stone and Dr. Cillian are here today, but I do not know if they would be able to spare any time today. But I can always see if it is okay and I might be able to give you their email address if they okay it. Both Dr.s are really nice people so I sure they wouldn't mind, but they are really busy." The girl finished a little sadly.

"Well, I guess that would work." Sophie said visibly upset at not being able to meet the Elliot's brother and his friend, "but would you mind asking them if they are not too busy if they could come visit? I mean the worst they can do is say no right? At best we would be able to meet them face to face!" Sophie finished with a bright look on her face.

The girl smiled back at Sophie pleased that she was not upset and happy that her job at getting people interested in the exhibit was going well. "Yes I can do that! I will send them a message while you two are looking at the exhibit. Like you said the worst they can do is say no! Follow me and I will take you to the exhibit."

Nate and Sophie exchanged glances and made their way past the entrance to a side door next to the sign that said 'The History of Knowledge' in a proud font. As the two walked in Nate softly said, "Elliot did you hear all that?"

Elliot just hummed in response as he looked past the service door to see a pair of guards blocking a stairway to the next floor up. "We might have a problem, there is some guards here. They are ex- military special forces. Yes Hardison, they have a very distinctive stance!" Elliot answered before the hacker could ask the question he knew he would ask.

"Yes, It is but my question is how do you know that?" said a female voice from behind Elliot, and then before he could fully turn around he was injected with something and he felt the world go dark.


End file.
